Excepciones
by Nyroge
Summary: Yao hace una pregunta, que hizo varias veces tiempo atrás, recibiendo una respuesta esperada. Sin embargo, hay excepciones en la vida. ¿Iván es una?


_**¡Tanto tiempo sin venir aqui! Oh~. Debo limpiar e3é. –Recorre todo el lugar con su escoba.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz, yo solo los uso para para…..ser feliz.**_

_**Setting: Canon**_

_**RCRCRCRC**_

–_Iván…entonces. ¿Qué soy yo para ti aru? –Le preguntó el chino, ambos acostados en el césped, mirando el cielo, en un día de ocio cualquiera, fuera de las pilas de papeles, de regaños, de las voces de sus superiores ostigándoles. _

–_Yao lo es todo. Da . –El ruso asintió a sus propias palabras, pegando su frente a la mejilla de Yao, éste ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado, hacia Iván, correspondiendo su gesto, pero manteniéndose silencioso. –Iván…. –Volvió a preguntar. –¿Soy tu primera…pareja aru ? –El chino se había tardado en preguntar, como si tuviera una especia de batalla interior, que se debatía en preguntárle o no al ruso aquello._

–_Yo….–El ruso por unos momentos se quedó callado, a lo que varos recuerdos volvían a su mente, el oriental pareció entender, sin embargo volvió a cuestionarle._

–_¿Te has enamorado alguna vez aru….? –El ruso abrió la boca, pero fue callado de inmediato, pues Yao prosiguió – Aparte de mí…–Entonces el albino tuvo que desviar nuevamente la mirada, ocultándose bajo un flequillo, el cuál le imposibilitó ver el rostro de Yao, que, cada vez se iba bajando más y más, hasta ocultarse en algunos mechones de cabello y la sombra de éstos sobre su rostro. Mas sin embargo para éstas situaciones, el que debería estar dolido era el chino (Y lo estaba), pero el que decidió cortar la conversación fue otro._

–_Yao, debo retirarme. ¿Da? –Yao parpadeó varias veces, deshaciéndose de ese rostro entristecido, para no preocupar al ruso y en parte por que la tristeza era lo que menos le gustaba demostrar. Afirmando con la cabeza, mientras el enorme hombre frente a él, se levantaba, y comenzaba a alejarse de él, dejándole solo en aquel lugar, solo con una respuesta que hacia mucho ya sabía, perdiéndose en el verde de diferentes tonos del pasto bajo sí, llenando su cabeza de preguntas, sonriendo con la tristeza que a pocos dejaba ver…y que ahora solo, podía expresar libremente. Un dolor tomó parte de su pecho, haciéndole doler el corazón, obligando al chino a masajearse con una mano esa parte del pecho bajo la cuál estaba ese órgano que palpitaba, en su afán de calmarlo, y calmarse así mismo…Mientras la misma respuesta se repetía…una y otra vez. _

_Dolía por que esa respuesta antes ya la había escuchado, pero dolía más, por que luego de recibir la respuesta, se daba cuenta que no era el primero….pero tampoco el último; y el corazón consumiéndose de nuevo. Con la esperanza acabada, sintiendo a su amor de ahora alejarse, sintiéndolo perdido, sabiendo que la historia se volvería a repetir y como siempre él sonreiría y respondería con : ''Haz lo que tu corazón desee''._

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Iván se desplomó en su asiento, haciendo crujir algunos resortes bajo su peso. Sus codos se sostuvieron por las rodillas y con las manos se froto las sienes, una y otra vez; su mente no podía alejarse de la conversación que había tenido con el chino, y la profunda tristeza que éste emanaba, aunque lo ocultase físicamente. Podía jurar que había sentido el mismo dolor que Yao, había sentido la soledad de él cuando le dejó en aquel lugar en el que minutos antes estaban abrazados, y al llegar a casa se había reprochado por haberlo hecho, por dejar al oriental a merced de la nostalgia y los recuerdos. Abandonó al chino en la peor batalla. La batalla contra sus recuerdos, y ahora mismo analizaba la idea de ir a verle y abrazarle, sostenerle entre sus brazos y repetirle una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que dejara de aprisionar sus lágrimas, que se desahogara. Necesitaba estrecharlo, sentir su aroma, su rostro, apreciar esa bella sonrisa, pero el peso de lo que habia hecho acababa con las fuerzas que necesitaba para levantarse de ese sofá e ir corriendo a la casa del chino.

–_Yao…– _Recordó a Lituania, a Prusia…¡Oh! Varios países pasaron por su mente, hasta conformar un carrusel que iba dando vueltas alrededor del ruso, repitiéndose esa imagen una y otra vez. Sin embargo en esas imágenes no estaba la de Yao.

Todas sus memorias amorosas habían sido destruídas por terceros, o por el mismo. Aun así, el ruso _sabia _ desde un principio que todas esas _relaciones _no era más que caprichos. Algo para pasar el momento, ni siquiera intentó cuidar sus relaciones; le dolía, si, que lo dejasen, pero el dolor se pasaba rápido, y servía como buena excusa para ponerse nostálgico y beber un trago de vodka, nada más. Aun así..

–_Yao….–_La imagen del chino en su mente lo dejó helado por unos instantes. ¿Y si llegase a perder a Yao?

–_¡YAO! –_Como nunca un poderoso dolor hizo de las suyas en su pecho y su garganta. Se sorprendió por ello, pues antes esos dolores de tristeza venían después…no ahora, no cuando su imaginación volaba y le mostraba cosas que, aparentemente él no deseaba ver.

El chino alejándose de él, con su sonrisa, con sus lágrimas, mientras él no lo alcanzaba, mientras el chino , con una sonrisa resignada y triste, se dejaba consumir por la oscuridad y la soledad, desapareciendo de entre las manos del ruso, lentamente, apagándose como una vela, dejando sólo su aroma en el aire, hasta que ésta también se esfumara como su dueño.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sudó frío. Siempre habia temido que le dejaran, siempre le asustó la soledad aunque ésta fuera siempre su única compañía. Pero la llegada del chino a su vida…lo admitía, al principio le sorprendió lo distinto que llegaban a ser dos países vecinos, y a medida que crecía, lo veía como un alguien interesante…pero no más que eso, y a medida que el tiempo transcurría, el oriental cobraba importancia en su vida, cada vez más, ganándose un enorme espacio en el corazón del ruso, que muchas veces le asustaba hasta a él mismo, por temor a que Yao fuera una desilusión como los demás, pero esmerándose en convertirse en alguien que fuera merecedor del amor del chino….Aun así, las cartas se habían volteado; siempre tuvo miedo de ser lastimado…pero quien había sido lastimado ahora fue otro, fue su Yao, fue el oriental quien ahora estaba cargando con los temores de Iván mezclados con los de él, siendo aplastado cada vez más.

No lo pudo evitar. Un impulso eléctrico lo levantó de un salto, y lo mandó disparado hacia afuera, cerrando de un portazo, sin importarle nada, corriendo, corriendo como nunca, con un temor en el cuerpo que a veces le obligaba a dejarlo, como si ya todo estuviese perdido, pero Iván se mantenía y seguía corriendo.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a zancadas al hogar del chino, a una velocidad sobre humana, que sólo un _país _ podría lograr. El corazón parecía salirse de su pecho en cualquier instante, y los sonidos que hacía al palpitar retumbaban en todo su cuerpo, y parecían hacer eco.

–_¡Yaooo! –_Su mente llamaba al chino, a aquel que habia aceptado su amor, que había dejado al ruso reposar su ser en sus brazos, mientras la nación mayor le acariciaba y le repetía _mi niño _, el único que lo hizo sentir _realmente _amado por quien era y no por lo que tenía o representaba, sino por esa esencia del ruso, a la vista y a la vez oculta, que sólo el chino había captado.

Sentía estúpido hacerse un problema por aquel detalle tan pequeño, pero los detalles a veces hacían enormes diferencias. Y ahora mismo pensaba reparar un detalle, para salvar de la nostalgia a quien más amaba.

Llegó a la puerta del asiático y dejó caer un puño en la puerta, pues estaba cansado de tanto correr. _–_Yao….._–_Llamó con la respiración agitada, pegando su oreja a la puerta, oyendo un quejido, y luego unos pasos vacilantes en dirección hacia la puerta, seguido de un largo y lastimero suspiro. Su corazón se volvió a acelerar, pero de expectación y se alejó de la puerta, aumentando su ansiedad cuando escuchó el cerrojo correrse, hasta abrir la puerta lentamente, dejando ver la silueta del chino, que abría más y más los ojos, contemplando la figura del ruso ante él, incrédulo.

–Oye….si aún estás enojado por lo _–_El oriental no alcanzó a decir más, cuando el eslavo le apresó entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro entre su hombro y cuello, aspirando su aroma, sosteniéndole fuerte, pues sentía desfallecer las piernas de Yao, quien de a poco correspondía su abrazo, a lo que el ruso le empujó hacia el interior de la casa, para cerrar la puerta con el pie, y asi no perderse su mirada en ningún instante.

–Iván…

–Déjame a mí, Yao…_–_Le tomó el rostro con las manos y pegó su frente a la de él. _–_ ¿Sabes? Pensé lo que me dijiste….y si, me enfadé, da. Pero…luego, de alguna forma, me sentí como tú, me sentí como un espectador de tu vida, uno que nada podía hacer, y que nada hizo cuando fui yo quien te hizo entristecerte hace unas horas atrás. Mira…_–_Miró hacia arriba, respiró profundo y volvió a mira al chino. _–_Es cierto que Yao no fue el primero…Puedo prometerte que sí serás el último; aun asi, quiero considerarte como el primero en mi vida por qué...en términos sentimentales, tú eres el único que me ha hecho sentir temor de perderte…aun estando en una relación…_–_Los ojos del chino se agrandaron y parecían interesados en saber más, lo que hizo al otro proseguir. _–_Temo que un día China se aleje, y que finja sentirse bien cuando en realidad no lo está…cuando sólo desea llorar y no puede _–_Yao pareció caer con eso último, era tan cierto, el chico parecía estar leyendo su pasado. _–_Temo ser lo que China recuerda, temo pasar a ser un recuerdo por el cual Yao sufra…¡Deseo no tan sólo ser un buen recuerdo para China! Si no también ser un presente en el que vivamos siempre…por que, quiero quedarme a tu lado por la eternidad. Da _–_Terminó con su discurso, antes los ojos cristalinos de un chino al cual parecía le habían devuelto el corazón y el alma, aferrándose con fuerza al ruso, quien le sujetaba, pues la emoción había dormido sus extremidades inferiores. _–_Si Yao desea llorar…que lo haga, no me gusta que guarde tristeza en su alma…_–_Sonaba ya demasiado cursi, pero era una verdad que ninguno de los dos podía negar.

–Iván…_–_Le llamó con la voz lastimera, acercándose a él, pero sonriendo ampliamente, dejando besos en todo su rostro._ –Mi niño aru…–_Y ahí estaba esa frase que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

–Siempre, da. _–_Sentó al chino en un sillón cercano, sin dejar de abrazarle. _–_Iván no es cono todos…Quiero verte sonreír, Yao…y quiero que confíes más en mí…por que no pienso dejarte…._–_Recordó lo que su imaginación le hizo pensar hacia momentos atrás._ –_No podría….dejarte simplemente.

El chino le tomó el rostro y le miró profundamente. _–_Xìexìe, Éluósi aru _–_Besó sus labios intensamente, dejando al ruso perplejo por dos segundos, antes de hacerse partícipe del beso, rodeando la cintura del más bajo, demostrándole, cada vez que su boca se hundía en los labios ajenos, que sólo él (Iván) y nadie más que él, era el mejor partidario de su amor, y el único que de ahora en adelante, sostendría a Iván…por su parte, Yao había pasado a ser….su ángel.

–Mi bello ángel guardían…_–_Por que sin su luz, jamás hubiera hallado el camino, y sin su presencia, no le habría encontrado sentido a esa vida. Y sin su amor, simplemente no se hubiese enamorado _por primera vez _de un ser como él.

–_Mi pequeño aru….._

''_Y la habitación poco a poco fue llenándose de suspiros que fortalecían el alma de aquellos dos seres. Prometiéndose jamás abandonarse…por que cada uno…era la vida del otro''_

_**RCRCRCRCRCRC**_

**IIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Chilla- uwú sean buenos y dejen review ;u; o muero(?)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
